


Movie Night

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: Barry and you have been dating for a few weeks, but the two of you have always had movie night.





	Movie Night

“Barry, you’re late,” you pointed out with a smile.

Barry sighed over the phone. “Yeah, I know. I got caught up at… at work.”

“Barry, are you out saving Central City again?”

“I might be.”

“Then, why are you calling me?” You sighed and let your head fall against the wall of his house.

Barry laughed, then grunted. “I wanted to hear your voice.”

“You really are so cheesy.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Yes. Just come home safely.”

“Yeah, will do. The spare key is-”

“Don’t worry. Joe gave me a spare key.”

“Wow. That’s great. I am so sorry. I-”

“Barry,” you unlocked the door, “don’t worry about me, please. Just worry about yourself. I swear, if you come back with one scratch, no movie night for you.”

“Well, I don’t want to miss movie night. Bye, (Y/n).”

“See ya soon, speedster.” You pocketed your phone and stepped inside. You set your things down on the couch and spread the different dvds on the floor. You popped some popcorn and sat on the couch. In a few minutes, wind rushed around you, whipping your hair in different directions.

Barry appeared, sitting right next to you and with his arm casually laid across your shoulders. “Hi,” he greeted.

You shook your head and stifled a laugh.

“What?”

“Barry, darling, you’re still in your uniform.”

Barry looked at himself. “Oh, shoot. Wait a second.”

Less than a second later, Barry was back in normal clothes. “There we go. Much better.”

You smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “I don’t know. You looked cute in both.”

Barry blushed a light pink. “Thanks. Oh, I put in Man of Steel while I was up.”

“Cool. Superman’s a great superhero.” You shrugged as the movie started. “You’re way better, though.”

Your boyfriend sighed in relief. “Good. I thought I had to ask.”

You grinned. You rested your head in the crook of his neck and clasped the hand that was on your shoulder. Barry smiled and kissed the top of your head.

Five minutes into the movie, Barry got distracted. His hand had traveled from yours to your hair. Barry was twisting and curling it around his fingers.

You smiled. You liked the feeling. Abruptly, you turned your head to look at him.

Barry blushed pink. “Sorry. I was just-”

“Hey, it’s ok. It feels nice.”

Your boyfriend smiled.

You tried paying attention to the movie, but with all the kisses on the head and playing of the hair, safe to say, you were distracted, too. Soon, you were tracing patterns on Barry’s chest. 

Barry smiled. He felt so lucky to have you. He kissed your forehead lightly.

You beamed. You kissed him on the cheek in return. You pressed your forehead against his. “I love you, Barry Allen.”

“I love you, too, (Y/n) ((Y/l/n).”

Barry leaned forward, just a little His lips brushed yours ever so slightly. Your hands wrapped around his neck. You smiled against his lips and kissed him. His hand came up to caress your cheek.

Then, someone screamed.

The two of you pulled away from shock. Amy Adams was screaming on the tv set. You sighed. Perfect timing.

Barry coughed and scratched the back of his neck. “So, Lois just used flash on an unknown creature?”

You smiled. “I guess.” You grabbed another handful of popcorn.

Throughout the next half-hour, Barry and you were able to snuggle together again, your head rested on his chest and his arms wrapped around your middle. The movie, however, still didn’t interest you. You threw a piece of popcorn in the air and caught it in your mouth. You reached for another one and let it fly.

Your boyfriend got in the way and it ended up falling on the couch.

“Barry,” you whined.

The young man just grinned. “Sorry. Here.” Barry got another handful of popcorn and held out one. “You want another one?”

You snatched it from his hand and ate it happily. “Thank you!” You laughed, taking another handful of popcorn. You threw another one in the air and opened your mouth, waiting for it to fall. It never did. You blinked a few times. What happened to it? You turned your head, the munching and crunching of popcorn catching your attention.

Lo and behold, your boyfriend wore a cheeky as he chewed. “What? Go ahead. Eat.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. You threw another piece of popcorn in the air, all while keeping an eye on your boyfriend. The popcorn never came down. Barry didn’t seem to move either, but you knew better. “Barry, are you stealing my popcorn?”

“Maybe.”

You shook your head. “So, what can I do to get popcorn?”

“Say I’m the best.”

You pursed your lips. “I don’t know. I was told never to lie.”

“(Y/n)!” Barry pouted and joked, “That’s mean.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “You, Barry Allen are the best boyfriend and superhero. May I throw popcorn in the air as I please now?”

Barry nodded. You got a handful of popcorn and threw many individual pieces in the air as you pleased.

The movie went on. However, Barry and you just reveled in each other’s company. The movie was the last thing on your mind.

It started getting late. The sky was dark, and the movie was almost finished. Barry was the first one to doze off. His head fell on yours, Without moving too much, you looked up. Yep, Barry was asleep. You rolled your eyes. You tried positioning yourself and Barry so that you could get off the couch and he could sleep peacefully.

Your plans were ruined quickly. Barry held you close when you tried moving, and his grip was tight.

Even when he was asleep, Barry Allen was one of the sneakiest and cheesiest people you have ever met. Sighing, you made yourself comfortable within his grip, which wasn’t that hard to do. In a few minutes, you, too, dozed off.

When Iris and Eddie came home, they were not surprised to find the two of you sleeping on the couch and the tv still on.

“Movie night?” Eddie asked.

Iris nodded with a smile. “Movie night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you really liked this Barry Allen Imagine, please consider commenting what you liked or didnt like. It really keeps me going!
> 
> Anyway, have a wonderful day, readers!


End file.
